Project Summary/Abstract Survivors of cancer diagnosed during young adulthood (i.e., diagnosed between 18-39 years of age) (SCDYA) are an understudied population and likely have unique concerns and needs and face different challenges than survivors of either childhood or other adult cancers diagnosed in mid or later life. Due to their developmental stage in life, young adults face unique challenges which can create distress and being diagnosed with cancer has the potential to negatively impact upon these challenges and thus on quality of life (QOL). There is a dearth of research that has examined mental health, health behavior and QOL outcomes in SCDYA. This project will focus on female SCDYA, diagnosed between the ages of 18-39 within the past 10 years with breast, cervical, ovarian, and endometrial and other female genital organ cancers. SCDYA will be identified through the statewide Kentucky Cancer Registry. A non-cancer control group will be utilized and matched to the SCDYA group on age, gender and county of residence. This population-based, mixed-methods, controlled investigation of QOL in SCDYA proposes to: Aim 1) Characterize mental health, health behavior and QOL outcomes in SCDYA and Aim 2) Identify the unique needs of SCDYA, in terms of mental health, health behavior and QOL outcomes and assess interest in intervention topics as well as preferred intervention delivery methods and timing via qualitative interviews. This study will aid in identifying the unique needs of SCDYA and set the stage for future targeted interventions efforts in this understudied group to enhance QOL and promote appropriate healthy behaviors.